Ilmryn Quavein
Ilmryn Quavein ...a gentleman of fortune. |rules = 3.5 |alignment = Chaotic Neutral |patron deity = None |languages = Common, Drow Sign Language, Elven, Gnome, Goblin, Undercommon }} Personality Life has left Ilmryn an unusual Drow. He does not believe in the precepts of Lolth and does not hold the common views of his race at large. He loves the thrill of battle, but does not kill or torture for sport, nor does he hold contempt for the other races (although he might see them as slightly naive). This does not mean that he is altruistic or fair in his dealings with others. As any Drow he can be, and often is, cunningly deceiving and calculating, but he can also show some degree of loyalty to those very few he deems worthy of his friendship. He trusts nobody (he hardly gives some measure of trust to those he calls friends) nor does he underestimate anybody due to their race, as he thinks that might lead to dire consequences would his assumptions turn out to be false. Due to his background, Ilmryn feels contempt for nobles and deities, and thinks that mortals would be better off to fend for themselves without them, since the good ones can't protect all their followers and the evil ones do not care for them. Ultimately, Ilmryn is a fiercely independent and free spirit, individualistic, pragmatic and intelligent. He is most often self-controlled and almost never wears his true emotions on his sleeves (although he often feeds false emotions to his audience). As a gambler by nature, he is a charming and flamboyant soul that enjoys life, and as a gambler, he can leave precaution behind to be reckless at times . Appearance Ilmryn is tall (for a Drow male anyway) and of lithe build. His saturnine features are sharp and delicately handsome, with thin lips and high cheekbones. Sharp slanted eyes the color of blood stand against bone-white skin, his long hair is of the same color. From his left lobe hangs a pendant earring of antiqued silver set with a smoky pearl while a simple loop of the same material hangs from his right ear. He dresses in black and dark grey, his clothes are elegant and well-tailored, but not foppish. A short leather doublet with a silk shirt underneath and a brocaded sash around his midriff, breeches and tall boots. To fend off the sun he wears a cavalier hat. A duelist cloak is draped over his left shoulder and a broad belt with a big buckle crosses his chest, from which hangs a rapier. A thin bladed main gauche is tucked at a belt about his hips. His weapons are with him all the times, and so are a couple more not within sight. He moves with the indolent grace of a consumed duelist or a dancer. History Ilmryn was born a Szarkai in the slums of the Braeryn, in Menzoberranzan, to a family of hidden followers of Eilistraee. Witnessing the atrocities that the nobles brought down on the place and left orphan during one of the raids that the noble houses periodically unleash on the rejects of Menzoberranzan, Ilmryn lost hope in the redemption of the Drow race and also much of the faith in the Dark Maiden. He didn't learn though of the respect for the Spider Queen or any of the other Drow deities (as he would put it himself “Eilistraee does not hold enough power to protect the rejects of the Braeryn if they were all her followers, and Lolth or Vaheraun or Ghaunadaur do not care for them, so there's no use for gods in the Braeryn.”). Left off to fend for himself in the streets, Ilmryn soon learned the unmerciful art of survival, stealing or even killing for food, hiding when pursued and fighting when cornered. As albinos are a precious rarety in the Drow world, rumors of his existence reached out of the Braeryn, and Jarlaxle was the first to hear them and find the child, and, thinking he would be an asset to the Bregan D'Aerthe once grown, he took him under his protective wing. Although Jarlaxle did not make life in the streets any easier for the child, he made sure that nobody hurt the boy irreparably, as Ilmryn worked as an errand boy for the Bregan D'Aerthe and one of Jarlaxle many eyes and ears in the streets. The striking Jarlaxle will influence much Ilmryn's development and his unusual views of Drow society as well as life at large. Jarlaxle himself grew quite fond of the child, on which he saw not only use and potential, but also a reflection of his younger self. Growing into adolescence, Ilmryn enrolled into the Academy at Melee-Magthere under the advice of Jarlaxle, to “learn what was necessary of how the Drow view themselves”. Being surrounded by the children of nobility for eight years didn't sit well with Ilmryn, but the fighting skills and cunning learned in the streets came him to good use. Even though he never fit in the place and had an especially hard time during the last period at Arach-Tinilith he endured the stay at the academy and learned much of his fellow Drow. During his stay at the Tier Breche he often received punishment for his attitude towards nobles or Lolth, yet was wise enough to keep his thoughts to himself most of the time and survived the Academy to graduation without being turned into a Drider, possibly also thanks to the ring of mind-shielding that Jarlaxle had given him before going to the Tier Breche. After the Academy Jarlaxle took Ilmryn into Bregan D'Aerthe, and due to his appearance and the skills learned as a spy in the streets in his childhood, Jarlaxle entrusted him with keeping his contacts in the Underdark as well as in the Lands Above and working as an envoy for the Bregan D'Aerthe. During his travels Ilmryn made a good job of keeping Jarlaxle's contacts and also developed some of his own unknown to his master. His travels and missions comprised not only the streets and palaces of Menzoberranzan and Ched Nasad, but most often places far from other Drow, such as Gracklstugh, where the Grey Ghosts have their base, or the Cave of Twelve Teeth, where the Forak-Enach-Naek can be contacted, Blingedenstone and Skullport with Waterdeep above it, but also Luskan, Neverwinter and many other destinations above. During his travels Ilmryn made also acquaintance with the Guide of Underdark Guides, that he often entrusted with messages for Bregan D'Aerthe, and especially with the Underdark Anarchists' Fellowship. The overall view and some of the goals of the fellowship appealed the Drow of humble origins, such as their ideas against slavery and their agenda of chaos. Ilmryn at times provided them with informations that could be used in their destabilizing campaign, when those operation would not damage Bregan D'Aerthe but hindered potential antagonists of the mercenary warband, and does to the present day. Of all his destinations, Ilmryn always favored Skullport as a den of intrigue and a place of many opportunities for an ambitious young Drow. He often spent considerable time in the place, even pulling a couple of jobs for the Hall of Mental Splendor with Kulnor Blackforge, a Lurk and ex-member of the Grey Ghosts that left after the stealing of Themberchaud's egg. During his times in Skullport Ilmryn also made contact with his former faith, meeting the Eilistaeean Drow of the Promenade and speaking at length with them, sympathyzing with their efforts and making friends with them, but never re-embracing the faith in the Dark Maiden. Ilmryn suspects that Jarlaxle knows of his extravagant contacts, but would Jarlaxle know, he never hinted at it, possibly to try to better manipulate them to his ends would the occasion present itself. All in all Ilmryn had been with Bregan D'Aerthe for a few decades and was with them in Calimshan, but after the disaster with Creshinibon and the departure of its capable leader, Ilmryn found that being a member of Bregan d'Aerthe was somehow less fun and somewhat distanced himself from the mercenary band, spending more time in Skullport than Menzoberranzan, even working with Kulnor Blackforge (one of his few friends) as eyes and ears for Irusyl Eraneth (that he suspects to be a fake name, but without knowing that she is Laeral Silverhand) and selling information to many other conflicting parties, yet reporting to Kimmuriel from time to time and to Jarlaxle via the psionic, and continues to keep the contacts established in the Lands Above by Bregan D'Aerthe, travelling from time to time to one place or the other where Bregan D'Aerthe has business, to ensure that everything is in order for the best Interests of the mercenary band. Character Sheet Type: Male Szarkai (Drow Elf), Rogue 1st / Drow Fighter 1st / Swashbuckler 1st Chaotic-neutral medium humanoid (Elf) Initiative: +9 (+5 Dex, +2 Blooded, +2 Drow Fighter substitution lvl) Languages: Common, Drow Sign Language, Elven, Gnome, Goblin, Kuo-Toa, Undercommon Senses: Darkvision 120 ft; Listen +7, Spot + 9 Armor Class: *Touch AC: 15 *Flat-footed: 13 HD: 1d6 + 2d10 (-1hp/lvl), hp: 23 Immune: magic sleep effect Spell Resistence: 14 Saves: *Fortitude: +4 (base) *Reflexes: + 7 (+2 base, +5 Dex) *Will: +1 (0 base, +1 Wis, +2 Racial bonus against spells and spell-like abilities) Weakness: Light-Blindness (Abrupt exposure to bright light, such as sunlight or a daylight spell, blinds the Drow for 1 round. In addiction, they take a –1 circumstance penalty on attack rolls, saves and checks when in bright light.) Speed: 30 feet. Reach: 5 feet. Load/Lift: *Light load: 38 lb. or less / Medium load: 39-76 lb. / Heavy load: 77-115 lb. *Lift over head: 115 lb. / Lift off ground: 230 lb. / Push or drag: 575 lb. BAB: +2 *Melee: mwk rapier +6 (Dmg 1d6P, Crit 18-20/x2) and mwk dagger +6 (Dmg 1d4P/S, Crit 19-20/x2) or mwk rapier +6 (Dmg 1d6P, Crit 18-20x2) and dueling cloak +6 (Dmg -, +2 Disarm) *Ranged: mwk hand crossbow +8 (Dmg 1d4P + posion, Crit 19-20/x2, range 30 ft.) or mwk dagger +8 (Dmg 1d4P, Crit 19-20/x2, range 10 feet) *Unarmed: +2 (base) *Grapple check: +2 (base) *Attack options: hit-and-run tactics, poison (Drow knock-out poison, Fort DC 13, unconscious 1 min/unconscious 2d4 hours), sneak attack +1d6 Abilities: Strength: 11 Dexterity: 20 (+5) Constitution: 11 Intelligence: 16 (+3) Wisdom: 12 (+1) Charisma: 19 (+5) Special Qualities/Abilities: *Racial: Drow: immune to magical sleep, +2 bonus to saves vs. enchantments, darkvision to 120 ft., dancing lights, darkness, faerie fire 1/day (Caster lvl equals character's lvl), light blindness, character lvl +2, proficient with shortsword, rapier, hand crossbow, +2 bonus on listen, search and spot checks, notice secret doors *Classes: Rogue: trapfinding Drow fighter substitution lvl: At 1st level, you gain a +2 bonus on initiative checks. In addition, when attacking a flat-footed opponent within 30 feet, you can add your Dexterity bonus (if any) as a competence bonus on weapon damage rolls (substitutes proficiency with heavy armor and tower shields, even if you already have those proficiencies from another class. You can’t gain either of these proficiencies by multiclassing later, but you can gain them by selecting the appropriate feats). *Feats: Blooded: cannot be shaken, though you can still be frihtened or panicked. Feats: Blind-fight (extra fighter 1st lvl) Blooded (regional, free) Favoured in guild (Bregan D'Aerthe, 3rd lvl) Negotiator (bought with flaw) Two-weapon fighting (1st lvl) Weapon Finesse (swashbuckler 1st lvl) Flaws: Frail (–1 hp/lvl) Traits: Distinctive (+1 reputation checks, –1 disguise checks) Dishonest (+2 bluff, –2 diplomacy) Skills: Appraise (Int): 3 (0 ranks +3 Int) Balance* (Dex): 8 (1 rank, +5 Dex, +2 Tumble) Bluff (Cha): 13 (6 ranks, +5 Cha, +2 Dishonest) Diplomacy (Cha): 10 (1 rank, + 5 Cha, +2 Bluff, +2 Sense Motive, +2 Negotiator, –2 Dishonest) Disguise (Cha): 3 (0 ranks, +5 Cha, –1 Distinctive) / 5 to act in character (+2 Bluff) Escape Artist* (Dex): 6 (1 rank, +5 Dex) Forgery (Int): 3 (0 ranks, +3 Int) Gather Information (Cha): 13 (6 ranks, +5 Cha, +2 Favoured in Guild) / 15 in the Underdark (+2 Kn:Local) Heal (Wis): 1 (0 ranks, +1 Wis) Hide* (Dex): 10 (5 ranks, +5 Dex) Intimidate (Cha): 7 (0 ranks, +5 Cha, +2 Bluff) Jump* (Str): 3 (1 rank, +2 Tumble) Knowledge: Underdark local (Int): 8 (5 ranks, +3 Int) Listen (Wis): 7 (4 ranks, +1 Wis, +2 Race) Move Silently* (Dex): 10 (5 ranks, +5 Dext) Profession: Gambler (Wis): 3 (2 rank, +1 Wis) Ride (Dex): 5 (0 ranks, +5 Dex) Search (Int): 5 (0 ranks. +3 Int) Sense Motive: 9 (6 ranks, +2 Negotiator, +1 Wis) Sleight of Hand* (Dex): 11 (4 ranks, +5 Dex, +2 Bluff) Spot (Wis): 9 (5 ranks, +1 Wis, +1 Racial) Survival (Wis): 1 (0 ranks, +1 Wis) Tumble* (Dex): 10 (5 ranks, +5 Dex) Use Magic Device (Cha): 6 (1 rank, +5 Cha) Use rope (Dex): 5 (0 ranks, +5 Dex) Armor check penalty* (Silk armor –1) Equipment: Adamantine Rapier (Masterwork, able to bypass certain types of Damage Reduction, has 30% hp than steel weapons), Adamantine Dagger (Masterwork, able to bypass certain types of Damage Reduction, has 30% hp than steel weapons), 2 Dwarfcraft Quality Throwing Dagges (Masterwork, +2 Hardness, +10 hp, +2 on all saving throws made by the item; one up his left sleeve, the other tucked in his right boot), Masterwork Hand Crossbow, Quiver with 20 bolts, 2 Vials of Drow Poison, Silk Armor (Armor Bonus: +3, Max Dex Bonus: +8, Armor check penalty: -1, Arcane spell failure: 5%), 2 lb. Caltrops, Grappling Hook, Magnifying Glass, Silk Rope (50'), Spyglass, Sundark goggles. Magic Items: Ring of mind-shielding Category:Szarkai Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Rogue Category:Drow Fighter Category:Swashbuckler Category:Inhabitants